


Exceeds Expectations

by kblynne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gambling, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kblynne/pseuds/kblynne
Summary: "No, I'll tell you what, if you guys can learn the material, on your own, and pass with all E's, I'll..." she thought for a moment, what would motivate two teenage boys? Ron had been trying to get in her pants since the day they had decided to date, but Harry? Well, it's not as if they would be able to get all E's anyways. "I'll shag the both of you," she said with a laugh after a moment of thought.In an effort to encourage Ron and Harry to do their own studying for their N.E.W.T.s exams (which they were required to pass before they could start Auror training) Hermione makes a bet she knows without a shadow of a doubt she could ever lose. Certainly they could never make straight Es without her help. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	Exceeds Expectations

Harry and Ron sat at the kitchen table of the Borrow, a Hermione-worthy spread of texts in front of them. As a matter of fact, they were Hermione's school list for her seventh year, which was due to start in one month's time. The two young wizards, however, were using them now to study. They would not be returning to Hogwarts with their friend and girlfriend respectively. But in order to be fully accepted into the Auror Academy they had to pass their N.E.W.T.s, which they'd have to take in just two weeks in order to start training this term. They had to cram a year's worth of learning into a fortnight, and what's worse was that Hermione refused to help. She thought they were better coming back to school like her. 

"Can't you at least tell us what to study? There's no way all of this stuff is going to be in the exams," Harry attempted to plea with his bookish friend.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head stubbornly. She wished they would just return to school with her, she knew it wouldn't be the same without them there. "Nope, sorry, you're on your own," she told them. "If you come back to school you'll learn exactly what you need to know to pass, though," she pointed out for probably the hundredth time since they had decided to test out rather than return to school.

"Come on, Hermione…" Ron whined, dropping his quill in frustration. "We don't need to go back to school. We have the opportunity to start training for the exact career we were in school to get. What's the point?"

"Yeah," Harry chimed in. "Don't you want us to succeed?"

Hermione let out a sigh, "Of course I want you to succeed." Perhaps she was being a bit selfish, wanting them to return to school as she had decided to. "But, it's not really success if I'm helping you. I'm not going to be there to help you with your training. So really, I'm doing you a favor here." 

Hermione pushed away from the table, standing to get herself a drink. "Look, I'm not going to help you study, you're both perfectly capable of passing these tests on your own. You're just used to getting my help," she encouraged them as she poured herself a glass of juice, and took a sip, leaning against the counter to look at the two of them. 

Ron groaned in complaint. "You know that's not true. We're useless at school. Auror stuff will be different. It'll be like the DA all day every day," the redhead assumed reasonably. "How are we supposed to get all this in our heads in two weeks?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Well, you start by picking up a book, opening it, and reading until you know the material. If you had bothered to do any real studying in school, you would know this." 

Ron made an unpleasant face at Hermione's patronizing response. "I know how to read a book. What I don't know how to do is distinguish what needs to be memorized and what doesn't."

Harry watched the two of them, and assessed that the honeymoon phase appeared to be over in record speed. They'd only been a couple for a little over two months. "Mione you have to admit, it'd be a lot even for you." And they were a year out of practice to boot.

"You read all of them, memorize all of it, that's the point. Then you'll be prepared for the tests," Hermione pointed out. "Do you think I skim through and learn only what seems necessary to pass tests? No, I learn all of the material, and then the two of you wait until the last possible minute and beg for help." She shook her head. "No, I'll tell you what, if you guys can learn the material, on your own, and pass with all E's, I'll..." she thought for a moment, what would motivate two teenage boys? Ron had been trying to get in her pants since the day they had decided to date, but Harry? Well, it's not as if they would be able to get all E's anyways. "I'll shag the both of you," she said with a laugh after a moment of thought.

Harry almost rolled his eyes, before hearing Hermione's entire statement. They widened instead. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, shocked. He couldn't resist a slightly embarrassed grin. He'd never really thought about shagging Hermione, but she was definitely shaggable, generally speaking. 

Ron was torn between disgust at the idea of sharing Hermione with anyone, much less Harry, and being thrilled at the opportunity to have sex with Hermione at all. They'd snogged pretty heavily over the last few months, but she'd never let him get past a little under the shirt action. "You'll shag us if we get all Es?" He repeated back to her for clarity.

Ginny laughed, entering the kitchen after overhearing Hermione's absurd deal. "Ron, she's only saying it because she knows it'll never happen."

Hermione looked between the both of them, thoroughly enjoying their reactions. She grinned at Ginny knowingly as she entered. "She's right, I think you guys can pass, but there's a fat chance you'll be able to get all Es," she admitted. "However, if you do manage it, then yes, I'll shag the both of you. You're okay with that, right, Gin?" She asked the younger girl with a smirk.

Ginny smirked at Hermione. "Fine with me." She turned her attention to Harry. "And just to be sure you actually try, I won't be shagging you in the interim either." She had to admit, it was a creative way to get the boys to study.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, shocked. They knew the girls were expecting them to fail. What they were underestimating was the two teenage males' desire to get laid. "Right," Ron said decidedly. "Alright, you're on."

Hermione grinned at them, "You're all witnesses, and I won't be backing out if you manage it. All you have to do is get the marks. Better get started." She said, shaking her head as she headed into the living room. There was no way they would be claiming their prize, but at least they would stop begging for her help.

“What are we all witnesses to?” George asked, coming down the stairs. “What won’t you be backing out of?” He could hear a bet being made from a mile away. He was typically the one in on them. He was definitely intrigued.

Hermione had just sat down with Crookshanks when George asked about the bet. She felt her face flush red a bit, and cleared her throat. "Oh, nothing, just trying to motivate Harry and Ron to pass their N.E.W.T.s with all Es," she told him.

George looked at each of the younger teens in turn. “Motivate, huh?” He did in fact notice that Harry and Ron had their heads together, and the books in front of them were now open. “What kind of motivation?”

Ginny knew that Hermione’s rash decision to bet the boys sex in exchange for hard work was starting to settle in, as well as the embarrassment. So, she’d just have to answer George’s question for her. “Hermione promised the boys a roll in the sack. Both of them,” she added for emphasis.

“Granger!” George exclaimed. “How scandalous. It’s brilliant.”

She felt her face redden even deeper. "Well, it's not as if they'll actually manage to get all Es, but at least they're actually trying, now!" She defended, keeping her voice lower in hopes that Harry and Ron wouldn't overhear her. It was starting to dawn on her that she had bet her virginity away if they did manage to succeed, but she was holding on to the fact that it was very unlikely they would be able to pull it off in just two short weeks.

Over the next week Harry and Ron worked non-stop, developing a strategy of tackling one subject each and taking thorough notes, and then trading that information and quizzing one another on it. They even purchased practice tests from the bookshop in Diagon Alley. They’d worked through Potions and Transfiguration, and were getting started on Charms and History of Magic. After the first couple of days Molly wanted her kitchen back, and sent them to find a new place to study. They set up shop in Percy’s old room, figuring that there wasn’t another room in the house as uninteresting and lacking in distraction.

George ran into Hermione on the stairs near the bedroom turned classroom, and put his arm out to stop her from passing briefly. “Looks like they’re really going for it. You going to be ready to give up the goods when the time comes?” Granted, he didn’t realize just how precious those goods were.

Hermione had been trying not to hover, but it was very clear to her that they were trying. Hard. She stopped abruptly on the stairs when George put his arm out, asking if she would be ready to give out the goods. "I mean, what are the chances, really?" she asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. Her face was heating up again at the thought, and honestly, she was beginning to regret opening her big mouth and making the deal altogether. "I'm a woman of my word, though, so I suppose if they do succeed..." she trailed off. She would in no way be ready, of course. She wasn't even ready to have sex with Ron, let alone both of them. And the terms hadn't even been that clear. Would they want to do it at the same time? Or take turns? The mere thought had her hands trembling with nerves.

He could tell she was getting nervous. The stakes were pretty high, after all. “I’ll tell you what,” George offered. “In case they win, I’ll get you a nice big bottle of firewhiskey to help with the nerves.” 

Hermione laughed, though it came out sounding a bit nervous, still. "Make it two bottles." She countered, "Get them good and drunk too, so they don't remember." She said with a grin. Her nerves wore off for just a second, and then she looked at George, seriously, "I mean, you don't really think… It's not going to happen, right? They'll pass, I'm sure, but straight Es?"

George rolled his eyes, and moved his arm to allow her to pass. “Don’t worry, Granger. Without your help they’ll be fortunate if they just pass.” He didn’t really know what she was so worried about. He had a better chance at making straight Os than they did straight Es. 

Hermione nodded, a hopeful nod. "Yeah, yeah you're right," she agreed. She carried on up the stairs to Percy's room to listen in. They had been quizzing each other, they had a system for studying. But there was no way their system would work. It simply couldn't. 

Another week passed and Harry and Ron made a visit to the Auror Academy in London to sit the seventh year examinations. They were confident in their work. They’d never worked so hard at anything in their lives. Harry was almost sure he’d worked harder in the last two weeks studying for the test than he had at killing Voldemort, as far as research, study, and thought went.

But it was done now, and that alone was something to celebrate. It would only be a couple of days before they would receive word of their scores.

“We should have a party,” Ron suggested enthusiastically, riding a high from the relief that it was over. He was done with school!

“Oh, party, I’m in,” Ginny agreed, releasing her hair from the elastic she’d tied it up with earlier in the day. She shook the hair loose with the fingers on one hand. “Down by the lake, where Mum and Dad won’t see?” 

“Definitely,” George agreed.

Hermione had been feeling this sense of impending doom. Their tests were done, but the results would take a few days, which meant her virginity hung in limbo for the time being. "A party could be fun," she agreed. Maybe it would take her mind off of their test results.

“We should invite Neville, and Luna,” Harry suggested. “Neville took his test today too. Though I bet he didn’t do nearly as well as us.”

That evening the seven young adults were down by the lake on the Weasley’s property. They brought the wireless with them to enjoy some music, and George had supplied a variety of treats and alcoholic beverages. Ron walked over to Hermione, offering her a glass of something potent, a smirk on his freckled face. “So, Mione… A few more days, huh?” he said. He had to admit, he was hoping against all hope that they won this bet. As much as he disliked the idea of Harry touching his girlfriend, he had to admit, the bet made it hard to be mad. Even he thought that (assuming they won) Harry would have earned it as much as him. 

Hermione took the drink from him, taking a sip of it and wincing at the burn it caused in her throat. "You seem pretty confident, you both do," she observed. "You really think you managed to win the bet?" she asked curiously. "And what if Harry got all Es, but you didn't?" 

Ron gave Hermione a warning look. “The bet was both of us. That’s both of us or neither of us,” he told her definitively. “But yeah, I think we did better than we ever have.” And he meant that, too. He had a genuine sense of pride in his knowledge of the material.

Hermione grinned at him. "Well, you remember that if you lose," she told him. "You may never get in my pants if that's the case," she teased. It would certainly take the pressure off whenever they were snogging, unless they had done as well as they thought. She took another sip of the drink, enjoying the warm feeling it gave her. "I'm sure you guys did great though, you've definitely never studied so hard." 

“You’re damn right. I really don’t know why you loved it so much. It was bloody miserable,” he complained, thankful that he now could. “And you don’t really mean that, do you? About us never, you know…?” He wasn’t dating her for sex, clearly, as he’d never been granted such privilege from her, but the idea of sex not being on the table, if they lost, really sucked to think about.

Hermione laughed at the look on his face. "Okay, eventually, sure." She never intended to hold out on him indefinitely, obviously she would eventually have needs as well, but she also wasn't in a rush to open that door, either. "And for your information, I enjoy studying because it's interesting. And knowledge is useful."

Ron took a long drink from his cup. “Yeah, sure, but not everyone needs to know everything.” The only class he’d ever actually enjoyed was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and now he was going to be doing it for a living! What could be better than that? Well, except maybe professional quidditch. Sure, the magic stuff was important, but the arithmancy? And the history? It was useless in the long run.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head as she took another drink. "Maybe not, but you can't tell me you're not proud to have done it without my help. Especially when you pass, and I won't be the one taking credit," she said. The drink really was helping her nerves about the whole situation, even while they were discussing the test, the worry grew farther and farther from the front of her mind with every sip. 

Ron grinned. “Oh I think you can take a little credit,” he told her. After all, she was the one who provided them the motivation to not only study but to aim high. “So I guess, either way, I do have to thank you, for helping us, by not helping us…” His face heated up a bit, and he buried his face in his cup of whiskey to hide it.

The day had finally arrived that they got their test results, and Hermione was utterly shocked. "No. No! These are forged, there's no way!" She sputtered, staring at the two test scores. They had both managed to get straight Es. "Where are your real scores?" She asked, looking over the papers at the two of them suspiciously.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Hermione were all in the kitchen. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and back at Hermione, eyes wide as saucers. Her panic was evident, which could only mean one thing…

“Well, what do they say?” Ginny asked excitedly. If she had to guess from Hermione’s reaction, it sounded as though the boys had somehow managed to pull it off!

“Mione, we can’t have forged them. We let you open them. We haven’t even seen them yet!” The anticipation was about as much as he could take. His heart was pounding.

Ron had gripped the kitchen table excitedly. “We did it,” he guessed. “We actually did it?”

Hermione was shaking her head, disbelieving what she was seeing with her own eyes. But Harry was right, she had been the one to open them, and they had somehow managed to do it! "Merlin, I'm going to need that firewhiskey." She slammed the results down on the table so they could all see. "But really, you guys know I wasn't serious, right? I mean, Harry, you can't, what about Ginny?" She reasoned. Never in a million years did she think the two of them would manage to get those scores!

George took a look at the scores, and then around at the two couples in the room. “The firewhiskey is under the sink,” he told Hermione, having hidden them there for her as he’d said he would. “Two bottles, as requested.” He stood from the table. “And I think that’s my cue to go…” He made his escape up to his bedroom.

Ron looked down at the scores. All Exceeds Expectations, every last one of them. For both him and Harry! “You did promise,” Ron insisted. 

Harry looked at Ginny, who looked at him, contemplatively. “I mean, you did do the work. And we’re proud of you and all…” She turned to Hermione. How was she supposed to tell her boyfriend, who worked so hard to get those marks, that they’d been joking, and there wasn’t actually a prize to claim? Truth was she hadn’t necessarily been joking when she agreed to it, she just hadn’t expected it to ever happen.

Hermione was quietly considering what to do. She had been hoping that Ginny would call it off on the grounds that Harry was her boyfriend. It wouldn't be nearly as bad if she just had to have sex with Ron, it would happen eventually anyways, she was sure. But both of them? "I mean, I did agree to it." She said finally. "And I said I wouldn't back down.." she added, and looked at Ginny. "But if you have a problem with it, I don't want to come between you and Harry," she said, silently pleading whatever Gods were out there that Ginny wouldn't be able to live with it.

“I mean… I kind of owe Harry one… I didn’t exactly wait for him last year…” Harry already knew that, of course, but she did feel guilty. “Besides, I already promised him that I was okay with it. Plus, I’m not the jealous type.”

Harry gave Hermione a sheepish grin. “You did swear to it,” he reminded her. If not for this it was possible Harry might go through life having only experienced the pleasure of one woman, assuming he married Ginny, as he couldn’t help thinking was inevitable.

Hermione was stunned, she couldn't imagine being fine with Ron shagging another girl, but Ginny seemed fine with it. "Alright, then," she finally said. She had been the one to think up the whole deal, and by some miracle (at least, for them) it had worked. She was extremely proud, just more horrified about the fact that she had made such a bet. And that they had managed to win against such narrow odds. She went over to the kitchen sink, bent down, and located the firewhiskey George had promised her, and turned to look at them. "I guess we're doing this."

After several minutes of the four of them drinking and talking, trying to still her nerves, Hermione blinked her vision straight. "Alright. Here's what we'll do.." she said, looking between the two males. "You guys figure out where we are going to do this, and I'm going to take a bath." She poured herself a bit more whiskey to take with her.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, at Hermione, and at each other again. "Alright, we’re on it," Ron agreed.

Ginny got up from the table. "I'll come with you." Not into the bath, but at least upstairs while she gets ready. She didn't want to hear whatever idiot plan their boyfriends came up with.

Hermione headed upstairs with Ginny, "I can not believe they got those grades. Who knew sex was such a motivator?" She commented, once they were out of earshot of the guys. She led Ginny into the bathroom, and began running herself a hot bubble bath. She would finish this drink while soaking in a bath, and then maybe she would feel a little more ready.

"Me neither," Ginny agreed. "But you made a bet against a Weasley. Those are pretty hard to get out of. We grew up with Fred and George, remember?" Those two made a lot of bets, and rarely did they lose. "Honestly if it was anyone but my brother I'd offer to help." What's a four-way between friends? Why not? But she was seeing Ron, so that was all kinds of nope.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, but not Ron, and schoolwork..." She sighed. She should have known there was a chance they would be successful. "So, I mean, you and Harry have… right?" She asked Ginny curiously.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, a few times. He's pretty good too," she told her. "Not as experienced as other guys I've been with, but I've never been disappointed." And by that she meant he'd never left her unsatisfied.

Hermione considered that for a moment as she began to undress, and got into the tub, shutting the water off. "What about your first time? Did you… enjoy it?" She wasn't sure what to expect, honestly. She had heard it could hurt. All the more reason for whiskey, though.

Ginny thought back to her first time. "Well, that was Dean. It was his first too, but it was nice. Girls always say it hurts but I think that's just because they're not wet enough. Dean went down on me, right before, and it didn't hurt at all. I mean, the stretching was something to get used to, you know?" She looked at Hermione, and it suddenly occurred to her why she'd asked. "You don't know, do you?" She realized, surprised. "Have you never had sex?"

Hermione was taking in the information, sipping her drink as Ginny spoke. When she asked if she had ever had sex, her face reddened, "Of course I have!" she lied. "It's just...it's been a while," she lied again. She hadn't even come close, she'd never even let Ron finger her before, but she was too ashamed to admit it outright.

Ginny could see Hermione's face getting red, and she knew she was lying. She was embarrassed. It was cute, and also horrifying. "Hermione, why would you make that kind of bet if you’ve never even had sex with one bloke?”

Hermione sighed, accepting that her lie was unconvincing. "Well, neither of us thought I would ever have to go through with it. But I promised, and I'm not going to back out now," she told Ginny. "It has to happen some time, right? It's just sex..." she said, even if she wasn't fully convinced that her first time meant nothing.

"It's not just sex when it's your first time. Though I have to admit, having your first time with both of them is kinda epic." Then again she quite liked sex. "Okay, so what have you done?" She needed to assess the situation.

Hermione wasn't feeling much better about the situation, especially when Ginny asked what she had done and she realized how little she had done so far. "Well, I've let your brother touch my boobs..." she said, "Through my bra..." she added the last bit quietly, frowning.

Ginny shook her head. "Wow. I didn't realize… Okay so…" She tried to think of what advice she could give her friend. "Let Ron go first. He'll never let any of us live it down if Harry does. And he's only ever been with Lavender to my knowledge and from what I hear she's kind of a dead fish, so he won't expect much."

Hermione nodded, "Right," she said, making a note not to be dead fish-like. She finished off the contents of her glass, and sighed. "I'm sure it'll be more weird for them, right? Best mates, naked in front of each other, fighting for my attention." She said, and the more she thought about it, the more she thought it could be kind of hot, if she could just get past her nerves.

Ginny grinned. "Just put whichever one isn't inside of you in your hand, or better, your mouth, and they won't even notice the other one's there." Not that she'd ever been with two guys, but she knew that they had one-track minds in the bedroom.

Hermione was blushing again, but she nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to finish up here, and go find them." She said, determined now to get it over with, armed with a bit of knowledge. She cleaned herself up, made sure she was shaved and groomed, before getting out of the tub and toweling off. She pulled on a black silk robe that was hanging on the door, that she had somehow never noticed was there, and gave herself a hard look in the mirror. She had done her hair, and added a touch of makeup, and was as ready as she would ever be.

She left the bathroom, and headed up the rest of the stairs, finding herself outside of Percy's room. When she opened the door and walked inside, she was stunned to find a large bed, it looked to be king sized, there were candles floating around the room, and rose petals all over the bed, and on the floor leading to it. Her eyebrows went up, wondering how the two of them had managed such a setup while she had been in the bath. She walked inside, feeling a weight in the pit of her stomach, her hands clenched nervously into fists.

Harry and Ron entered the room behind her, both clad in only a pair of jeans with nothing underneath. They walked over to Hermione, one on either side of her, and Ron pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

Her hands slid up Ron's bare chest as she kissed him back, starting to relax a little in his arms. This she knew how to do. Usually not with someone watching, but she closed her eyes, and for the moment focused only on Ron.

Ron held her close to him as he deepened the kiss, and for a moment longer it was just the two of them, before a second pair of hands fell onto Hermione's waist, and Ron broke away from her. Harry drew her towards him instead, and after a friendly smile, he captures her lips in their first kiss, warm and tender and lingering. 

Hermione turned her attention to Harry now, and when they kissed, it wasn't weird or forced, it was nice, and she let out a small hum of appreciation as she kissed him deeply. She was still nervous about actually having sex, but it was slowly melting away. After a moment more of kissing Harry, Hermione broke the kiss to catch her breath, backing up towards the bed, pulling loose the belt on her robe as she did so, and let it fall open and then down her shoulders.

Both males watched her as she removed the single covering, revealing herself to them. They chanced a quick glance at one another in silent exchange of excitement, before both moved towards the bed. Harry kissed Hermione again and lifted her by the waist to place her midway up the bed. He leaned over her at an angle as he deepened the kiss, while Ron moved between her legs, spreading them gently. He greeted her smooth virgin womanhood with his lips, followed by his tongue, as he began to prepare her body for invasion.

She moaned into Harry’s mouth as she felt Ron’s tongue where she had never been touched before. Trying to focus on kissing Harry was harder than she could have imagined while she was being given such attention. She was suddenly no longer nervous, but growing quite eager. Her hand moved to tangle in Harry’s hair as she squirmed slightly, unable to hold herself still as Ron licked her pussy.

Harry could tell she was losing focus, so he switched his attention to her throat. "I think she likes that, Ron," he provided his friend some feedback, before sucking on a mouthful of neck.

Ron chuckled into her spread lips, dipping his tongue deep into his girlfriend's tight cunt. He followed his tongue with a single finger prodding her open gently. He moved it in and out of her slowly, gradually picking up speed. When he was sure she could handle it he added a second digit.

Hermione could hardly believe her luck, not only were they not fighting, but they were actually working together! Somehow she had seen it going very differently. Awkward, maybe, ending in a huge fight, perhaps. She closed her eyes as Ron worked his fingers inside of her, and Harry gave her neck attention that sent chills down her body. It felt amazing, though the stretching did take a minute to get used to, she was eager to get to the real deal. After a moment of letting them work, she decided she was ready. "Ron, come here," 

Ron withdrew his sticky fingers from her and stood, taking a quick moment to discard his jeans before moving up the bed to meet Hermione's lips. His hardness pressed shamelessly into her stomach.

Harry sat up to make room for the couple, shifting onto his knees until he was needed again.

Hermione kissed Ron, tasting herself on his lips. She could feel how hard he was, and she reached down to stroke his cock for a moment, before breaking the kiss and looking at him. "Do it, I'm ready," she urged him breathlessly. She spread her legs for him, ready to finally let him in her.

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He carefully lined himself up at the entrance of her soaking wet core, and inched his way inside of her. He moved his hips back and forth easing into her more and more with each forward motion.

Harry watched Hermione's face, watched her eyes fall shut, her mouth part open in silent expression, her breath halt mid-intake as she was stretched open. It was unexpectedly erotic. He unzipped his jeans, withdrew his own stiffness, and began to stroke himself with a slow, firm grip.

Her focus for the moment was on herself, and the feeling of Ron’s manhood inside of her, stretching her slowly. He was gentle, and while there was a slight stinging as she was stretched beyond her body’s knowledge, it also felt good. She wrapped her arms around Ron, digging her nails into his back lightly as he inched his way inside of her. Finally, after what felt like several long moments, he was fully inside of her, and began to move with more of a rhythm. She was finally beginning to understand what all the fuss was about. It no longer hurt, it felt amazing, and she finally let her eyes fall open, biting her lip and moaning as he began to move faster. She noticed Harry had begun stroking himself, and she reached over to help him, remembering Ginny's advice.

Harry groaned deep in his throat as her soft fingers wrapped around his shaft. Ron moved with determination in her, and pushed her legs open further when he felt her nails in his back, going deeper within her. 

"Mione, you feel so good," Ron informed her. He saw her manual service to his friend, and he reminded himself not to get mad. They'd both earned this. It was just one time. And if he wasn't here with them he'd probably just be off shagging his sister, which was in no way preferable.

Hermione let out a little whimper of pleasure as he spread her legs wider, making it possible to move even deeper inside of her. She could feel him stretching her barrier, and it was only slightly uncomfortable for a second, before it felt good again. She leaned up to kiss Ron for a moment, her hand still stroking Harry's member. She pulled away from the kiss, and turned her upper body slightly, propping herself up a bit on her elbow to take Harry into her mouth. She had never performed such an act, but as Ginny had suggested it, she decided to give it a try.

Harry moaned and looked down to find Hermione's lips wrapped around the head of his cock. "Damn, Mione, that feels good," he complimented her. With a hand on the back of her head to ease the strain in her neck from reaching, Harry guided her carefully.

Ron move harder, possibly egged on by jealousy, or the fact that it was impossible to both fuck his girlfriend and watch her suck his cock at the same time. This was as close as he would ever get to such a sight, and it was bloody sexy. He moved so quickly in her that he became quite suddenly aware that if he kept up this pace he wouldn't last more than a couple minutes longer. He reluctantly pulled out from her.

"I think it's Harry's turn," Ron stated, when what he really meant was that he wanted to feel her mouth in action for himself. He moved up the bed to kneel on the other side of her.

Hermione was moaning as she continued to lick and suck Harry’s cock, bobbing her head in time with Ron's thrusts, when Ron suddenly stopped. She gave Harry one last stroke of her tongue down the length of his cock, before turning her attention to Ron, who was now on the other side of her. She had already tasted herself on his lips, so without hesitation she grasped his cock, which was slick with her own juices, and stroked it a few times before giving him the same treatment she had just been giving Harry.

Harry moved off of the bed and removed his pants before replacing Ron between her legs. He slid inside of her with ease. He moved with confidence, knowing that Ron had warmed her up. The tightness was amazing. He focused his attention on her jiggling breasts while he slammed into her, and brought one hand down to rub her clit the way he knew Ginny liked when he was sure he had his balance with the other hand.

Ron hissed as her mouth sheathed around him and his hips moved in short thrusts, enjoying her mouth as he’d seen Harry do, but not wanting to overwhelm her. “You bloody brilliant witch,” he complimented her.

Hermione was moaning around Ron's cock now as Harry slammed into her, the added sensation of him rubbing her clit had her squirming under him from the intense pleasure. She could feel the build up of pleasure, and she thought she might be close to cumming, her breath was short and she had pull away to catch her breath. Instead she was rubbing his length, and licking the tip which he seemed to enjoy.

Harry could feel her constricting around him, and his groans intensified with his movements. “Ugh, she’s cumming,” Harry informed his friend. 

Ron could see that she was lost in her pleasure, and it was the sexiest he’d ever seen her. “I want to feel it,” Ron requested, though it was more an order, as she was his girlfriend. 

Harry moved his face between her legs, devouring her as to not let her lose momentum as Ron moved across the bed. She was abandoned only for as long as it took for Harry to make room for Ron, who was in her again as quickly as possible. Harry moved his attention instead to Hermione’s breasts, which had been sorely neglected so far.

Hermione couldn't believe how incredible it felt, and it was nothing like she expected. She had thought that it would be a second of pleasure, and then it would be over with, but the two of them had managed to drag it out, and before it was over Ron was inside of her again. She moaned, and gasped, her toes curling and her hand moved to her hair, needing something to pull on. "Oh, Merlin," she moaned as Harry turned his attention to her breasts now. "You guys are amazing," she gasped. Ginny had been right. This was an epic way to lose her virginity.

“Hermione, ugh, I’m going to cum,” Ron warned her. Her orgasm was drawing him in, summoning his own. He quickened his pace, so close to pleasure that he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t wait for a long overdue release.

Harry’s attention moved to Hermione’s neck as he stroked himself with a free hand, just enough to keep his pleasure from fading too much. “You’re the amazing one,” he told her, his lips vibrating against the skin on her throat.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and tilted her head to give him more access to her neck. "Do it, Ron," she moaned. "I want to feel it," she begged him, lost in the pleasure the two males were providing her.

Ron didn’t need to be told, he had very little choice in the matter. He’d gone too hard too fast to stop himself, and he emptied himself into her, grunting with each quivering thrust. When at last he was finished, he pulled out of her reluctantly. He took a moment to watch his seed spilling out of her opening, before he moved to allow Harry one last go.

Harry kissed his way down Hermione’s body, stopping just below her bellybutton, before he moved himself between her legs once more. Just before he entered her, though, Ron leaned over and whispered something to him. It was a surprising suggestion, but Harry liked the idea. He lowered himself over Hermione and kissed her passionately, before he moved his legs outside of hers, bringing hers together beneath him, and then swiftly turned her over by her waist. He moved her hair over one shoulder and kissed the one he revealed tenderly. “Let me know if it’s too much,” Harry said to her, before pulling her hips up until she was on her knees. He sank deep inside of her once more.

Hermione's head was spinning from her orgasm, which was only intensified by Ron's. When he removed himself from her, she mourned the loss, not quite ready for the experience to be over, but she also knew he would be replaced by Harry. She watched as Ron whispered into Harry's ear, and then let out a little squeak of surprise as Harry flipped her over. She quickly adjusted herself, laying her chest on the bed, and gasped when he entered her. She could feel how much deeper he was able to penetrate her from this angle, and she gasped. "Oh, God," she moaned. "No, not too much, it feels good," she whimpered.

Harry couldn’t believe how good it felt to be buried within her once again. “Fuuuuck, Hermione…” He moaned. He held her hips and pulled her to him to match each of his thrusts. He didn’t want it to end. He never in a million years would have dreamed that this would ever happen.

Hermione moaned as she moved against his thrusts, it took several thrusts to get used to how deeply he was now penetrating her, and once she did, it felt amazing. "Oh, yes, Harry!" she moaned enthusiastically.

The room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as he moved faster, harder. “Hermione, so good…” he grunted. “I’m so close…” He did hope that she might be able to have another orgasm for him, but he wasn’t sure he could hold out.

Harry announced he was close, and the anticipation of feeling him finish inside of her only brought her closer to her own orgasm. "Me too," she moaned, "Cum with me," she begged him, feeling herself begin to tighten around him again, this time hoping he would finish with her.

He slid his hand up Hermione’s back and grasped her shoulder, still bucking harshly into her. “Yes, Mione… Ugh, I’m-” He shuddered as her cunt gripped him once more. “Hermione!”

Hermione moaned, throwing her head back as Harry was chanting her name, "Harry!" She moaned. 

Her eyes shot open, "Harry," she said again, blinking in surprise, and pulling the covers up over her chest as she stared up at her emerald eyed friend, who had been trying to wake her up. It took her just seconds to realize she had been dreaming. "W-what? What is it?" She asked him, stunned to see him standing over her directly after such a dirty dream involving him, and Ron.

Harry looked down at Hermione, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Came to tell you the exam results are in,” he told her. “What were you…?” The sounds she was making before he’d managed to wake her had been embarrassingly sexual.

Hermione stared up at him, the dream had felt so real, and she could tell that she was wet. Perhaps she had even managed to have a real orgasm in her sleep, something she had never before experienced. "The exam results?" She asked him, blinking away some of the sleep that was still riddling her mind. "Did you open them?" She asked hesitantly. All she could think about was Harry and Ron taking turns fucking her. Damn, she was a pervert. Perhaps she had made the bet secretly hoping they would succeed. She ignored his second, incomplete question, because she had a feeling she had been making some very suspect noises, and perhaps even moaning his name when she was still half sleeping.

“No, not yet,” Harry said, looking her over. She looked flushed, a little clammy even. It was a very hot morning. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat. She looked almost freshly shagged, if he didn’t know any better. “George reckons you’d better open them so you know we haven’t tampered with the marks.”

"Right," she said. It was logical, but also very much like the start of her dream. "I um, I'll get dressed and come down." She told him, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand. She wasn't sure if she was relieved, or disappointed it had all been a dream, but one thing was for sure, she would not be forgetting that dream any time soon.

Harry left to give Hermione room to get dressed, and joined Ron, Ginny, and George down in the kitchen to wait for her. The unopened envelopes remained on the table between them all. Arthur was at work, Molly was at Hogwarts aiding with the rebuild, it was just the five of them home.

Hermione made herself decent, changing out of her clothes. Her knickers were, as she suspected, soaked from the intense dream. She stopped in the bathroom, washed her face and used the loo, and headed downstairs to find everyone gathered in the kitchen. "Good morning," she greeted them. Unlike in her dream, she was now excited to see the results. It felt just like her dream, and when she walked up to the table, picked up the first envelope and opened it, she half expected to see all Es. She frowned, and opened the next one, holding them side by side where only she could see. She was silent for a moment, they had both passed with decent marks, but they had not managed to get all Es. 

She was disappointed, she wanted a repeat of the dirty dream she had just been ripped from. She looked up at the others, all of them waiting in anticipation for the results, and then a thought crossed her mind. She folded the papers together, hiding the marks from their view, and let out a puff of air. "Bloody hell, I… I can’t believe it.” She looked up at them, eyes wide in an act of horror. “You guys did it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! This story came to me out of no-where when I woke up the other day, and was quickly whipped together (with the help of my trusty partner!) for all of you to read! Just a fun smutty little piece with a twist ending.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this one-shot!
> 
> ALSO, I've created a facebook page for my fanfictions. You can find it at facebook.com/kblynnefanfiction, please give it a like and a follow if you want to see updates on new fanfics, and to reach me with questions, comments, or suggestions at any time!


End file.
